Roses Equal Love?
by ChocolatPetitFourSec
Summary: Pastries and all things wonderful intrigued the mind of Aiko, a sixth grade girl who adored nature and flowers. Growing up, she was a lonely kid who knew nothing of happiness until the moment she met Hayashi. Aiko hesitates to tell Hayashi of her dream to become a patissiere, knowing full well of his hatred towards sweets. Will Aiko pursue her dream or will she deny it?


**For readers who is waiting for the 8th chapter of "Sweet Dream", I'm sorry to inform you that I really don't know what to write. I can't picture how Keiko and her parents will be reunited and so, I will assume that it will be awhile more until I get the 8th chapter up. As for this new story, it's kinda like a side thing that I've always wanted to write about. There's not much background regarding Hanabusa's past so it kinda interested me in writing 'bout it. Hope you guys enjoy and don't hold back on the criticisms. They are much appreciated. And now, let the adventure begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere nor its characters. All I own is Aiko. Teehee...**

"Sorry Aiko, even though you just came home from school, but can you pick up some eggs from the store for me?"

"That's fine! Let me put down my bag first," I answered, positioning it next to the shoe rack.

"Here, make sure you come home with the eggs this time, 'kay?" Mom warned, handing me a purple pouch with money inside.

"Ehehehe...I'll remember," I laughed, recalling the scolding I received last night. "Bye!"

Rushing down the hill at max speed, I felt strong winds blasting against my cheeks, making me feel bubbly and excited inside. The town I lived in was warm and cozy, so everyone felt like a big, happy family. On either side of the roads, wild flowers grew ranging from knotweeds to small, white daisies to purple and pink morning glories that climbed the metal fences of some homes. Attending school everyday was definitely tiring. But, friends, family, and flowers made it possible for me to survive the gruesome days of learning, especially classes involving math and science. I shivered, remembering the grade I got on the last Biology test.

"If Mom sees my grade now..." I paled, envisioning all the possible consequences that would result after Mom gets hold of my report card.

 _No, no, no! I shouldn't be depressed about this. There's still time for improvements. Besides, there's still two more assignments to turn in before graduation. Yosh! Let's do this!_ I cheered.

Minutes later, the town's shopping district came into view. Since it was early in the evening, there were still quite a lot of people walking around busy buying ingredients for dinner, window shopping, or just hanging out for fun.

 _I better get going before the line gets too long_.

Walking into the grocery store, I hurried to the refrigerated section where dairy and egg products were sold.

"Let's see...Eggs...Eggs...hmm...Oh, here it is! Should I get a dozen? I guess that's enough."

Quickly, I grabbed one carton of eggs and ran to the cash register. To my relief, the line was still pretty short, so the checkout was easy and breezy.

 _I wonder if there's anything I forgot,_ I pondered walking down the street filled with food vendors and stands. _Oooh...I know! Mochi ice cream! I gotta treat myself to some of that. Hmm...what did I do this week? I got an A on my English essay and Japanese poem analysis. That's gotta be worth praising, if I do say so myself. Mmmmm, what should I get? Apple, grape, chocolate, vanilla, mint chocolate,...hmm...wait...Apple? No way! They just released a new flavor?! I gotta try it then._

"Yuna-san?" I called.

Behind the counter, a girl in her early thirties with long, brown hair tied back in a pony-tail, wearing a short-sleeved, blue tee and white jeans, turned her head to see who had just called her name. "Oh my, if it isn't Aiko-chan. How's school lately? Still stuck with science?" she teased.

"Yes, yes. Still stuck. But at least it won't be awhile until I get my report card," I shuddered, recalling the dark, demonic aura Mom leaked when I showed her an F on my last Biology test.

"Hahaha! Well, if you have any questions on your assignments, you know who to go to," she grinned, gesturing to the boy who was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah, about that...I'll probably get kicked out of his room before I can get any study done," I sighed, knowing all too well about Hayashi-kun's temper.

"Isn't that what you like about him?"

"O-Of course not! It's not like that...with him."

"You say that but, your face tells a different story," she smirked, leaning forward on the gelato display cabinet.

"Yuna-san!" I pouted, raising my voice a little.

"Fine, fine. I won't pester you anymore. So, what would you like to try today? Our new flavor, maybe?" she suggested, taking out an ice cream scoop from under the counter.

"Yup!"

As I was just about to leave, Yuna-san stopped me and said, "Did you talk to Hayashi about you leaving for Tokyo?"

"Huh? Oh...no. Not yet," I admitted, looking away. "I don't know if I wanna tell him, though."

"Why not? You guys have been friends for how long? Five years? Eight? You know he worries for you. Doesn't he constantly support you and your decisions. If you don't tell him, he'll just end up following you to Tokyo. I won't be able to stop him then."

"..."

"Anyway, just remember to tell him before you leave, alright, Aiko-chan?" she said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Bye!"

 _I know he worries and cares for me, but if I tell him, I don't know what he'll say. His cold yet, warm attitude makes it hard for me to spill the beans. Not only that, he's always hated cakes and western pastries, so wouldn't telling him result in further denial. He'd just reject my decision and stop me from going. Our friendship might just crumble because of th-_

"Waaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! Mommy! Where are you? Mommy!"

 _A lost kid? He looks pretty young. But...I've never seen him around. Wonder if his family just moved here recently._

"Yo! What's wrong? Did ya get separated from your Mommy?" I smiled, kneeling down to help the boy up.

"H-Hurts. Knee hurts," the boy stuttered, wiping away his tears.

 _Hurts? Did he fall down perhaps?_

Carefully, I examined the boy's wound, which seemed pretty shallow.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

 _If I ask him to walk, I bet it's going to hurt. I guess buying a bottle of disinfectant from the convenience store would be best._

"Can you wait here for me while I go to that store right there to buy us a bottle of medicine and some band aids to cleanse your wound?"

In response, the boy silent nod.

"Okay. I'll be right back so-."

"You..you'll come right back, onee-chan?"

"Yup. So, just wait here for a sec, 'kay?"

At that, the boy slowly released my sleeve yet, acting hesitant to let go.

 _Why does he look like that? Did something happen to him? I better hurry before he starts crying again._

"Good. Now that your wound is cleaned and dried, we just need to put a band aid around it. Is there anywhere else that hurts?" I questioned, opening the single package of band aid.

"No."

"Hmm...Now that I think about it, I can't really just leave you here. Where do you live? I'll take you home before it gets too dark."

"I-I don't know..."

"You don't kn-? Waaah! Wh-Why are you crying?" I panicked, trying to recover the boy to his past state.

 _Ughh...What should I do?_ I cried. _Oh right! Mochi ice cream! Perhaps that'll make him stop. Ha! Maybe I am a natural at handling children._

I laid down the bag and opened it, fumbling around for the box of Apple mochi ice cream I had just bought.

"Here! You wanna try some? It's really delicious."

Caught by the scent of apples and vanilla, the boy stopped crying and stared.

"Guuu...Guuuu..."

 _Uhhm...What's that sound?_

I looked to my side and saw the boy holding onto his stomach, a slight blush flashing across his pale cheeks.

 _Fufufufu...He's hungry. So cute!_ I squealed.

Smiling from ear to ear, I handed him a piece of the Apple mochi ice cream, watching him as he happily munched away on the cold and fragrant treat.

"Is it yummy?"

"Mmhm," he nodded.

 _Now that I look closely, he really does resemble Hayashi-kun when he was small. He used to be so adorable and peppy. We even used to have basketball matches together at his house, though he'll always trip and lose. It was so much fun being by his side and yet,...Argh! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be searching for this boy's home. I should ask someone..._

"Umm...Let's see...Who should I ask?"

Suddenly, a hand came down on my shoulder. I turned my head and gasped, "Hayashi-kun?!"

"You forgot this," he muttered, dropping a red and yellow, checkered drawstring bag into my open hands.

"No way! Where you find it? I was searching for it the whole day yesterday. Thank you!"

Inside the bag, held a precious yellow stone which Hayashi-kun gave me as a birthday present when we were small. I was always crying because Mom would leave early in the morning for work and come back late into the night. Everyday, she left a small amount of money on the table for me to buy my meals. But that only caused me to be lonelier, knowing I would have no one to eat meals with. So when Hayashi-kun suggested for me to eat with him at his house with his family, I was more than happy and grateful for his offer.

"Clumsy as always," he murmured, turning to leave.

"Wait, Hayashi-kun!" I called, standing up.

"What?"

"Um...I..."

 _Just say it! Just say it!_

"Hurry it up. I need to go back to help Yuna," he sighed, annoyed at my delay.

"Do you perhaps know where this boy's house might be?" I pointed, forcing a smile on my face while beckoning him to the lime green-haired boy behind me.

"Hmm? Oh, him? Isn't he one of the people who just moved here last week? If I recall, his home is probably in that direction," he informed, pointing to the south of the shopping district.

"Thanks! See ya at school!" I waved, leaving with the boy in the direction Hayashi-kun pointed to.

 _He probably doesn't remember anymore. Those times when we were still close..._

"Mommy!"

"Satsuki?! Where were you? We were so worried!"

A woman in her mid twenties with forest green-hair ran toward us with outstretched hands. The boy, seeing his mother, started bawling, again.

 _I'm kinda surprised how we don't run out of tears to cry_ , I chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound," the mother whispered, enveloping her son in a warm embrace.

 _Mom..._

As I was about to leave, I heard a shout from behind.

"Thank you, Onee-san!"

"Welcome! See you again!" I shouted back, waving to the two departing figure of the mother and her son.

 _Mom...I wonder if she was ever worried about me. Oh right! Eggs! It's almost dinner and I'm not home. Oh..she's gonna be so mad. Guess I gotta start running if I don't wanna incur her wrath any further. Don't wanna see lava dripping from her mouth when she's cooking the eggs, do I?_ I snickered.

That night, Mom and I had wonderfully delicious omelet with rice and chicken. She even drew a heart with ketchup on it. I was really delighted, even with all the scolding I received the moment I got home. Thank you, Mom.

 **Fufufufufu...How was it? I had planned for the mochi ice cream to be gelato, but I thought that in a small town in Japan, gelato would be hard to find. I guess mochi would be just fine, huh? Apple mochi...maybe I should've chosen a different flavor. Maybe chocolate? Hmm...peach would have been fine too. Gah! I don't know...There's so many delicious flavors to choose from. Anyhow, looking forward to writing the second chap. See ya! Oh right, as for the other characters, they will appear as the story unfolds. Yup!  
**


End file.
